Silent Chain Mail
by Lolarosa
Summary: This is not a chain letter, this is an undeserved warning. To ignore our warning invites darkness into your life. His passion will engulf your heart in fire and your life will end from your desire. AH AU


**All Hallows Eve Contest**

**PenName**: LolaRosa

**Title**: Silent Chain Mail

**Word Count**:4276

**Pairing**: Cannon AlicePOV

Summary: This is not a chain letter, this is an undeserved warning. To ignore our warning invites darkness into your life. His passion will engulf your heart in fire and your life will end from your desire.

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, unless you count the DVD.**

His eyes were red when they first appeared before my own, deep crimson ringed by onyx, swirled with copper. Their depths were nearly unfathomable as they continued to draw me in. Motionless, I was unable to form a coherent thought beyond the beauty of the image before me.

My finger twitched as it hung midair from my indecision; I needed to choose.

I needed to move on.

With a flick of my wrist, the decision was made, his eyes disappeared into the shadows.

"Mary Alice Brandon!"

The nearness of Bella's voice caused me to flinch. Her stealthy approach nearly made me plant my tiny fist into her scowling face.

"Please tell me that I did NOT just see you delete that e-mail."

To ensure that I knew exactly which e-mail she was talking about, she grabbed my mouse and proceeded to produce the eyes that had been haunting me all day.

"Did you read the last line, Alice?"

She asked and, in true Bella form, didn't leave a moment to answer.

"This is not a chain letter, this is an undeserved warning. Do not simply send this note to friends and family, tell the tale to everyone that you know. If you ignore our warning, his darkness will envelop your life. His passion will engulf your heart in fire and your life will end from your desire."

The dramatics in her voice could only be rivaled by that of a teenage girl.

"Bella," my warning was evident in the tone of my voice, my statement punctuated by the clicking of my mouse. Yet another chain letter permanently deleted out of my life.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she shook her head and crossed her heart to ward off the impending evil.

"Okay, enough with the dramatics. Let's grab our shit and decide between sexy devil, slutty fairy or pixie-on-crack vampire." If I didn't get Bella out of the apartment fast, she would have us sitting around the Ouiji Board seeking guidance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Trails of Terror_?" Dark letters were painted across a rotting wooden sign, telling guests the name of their destination. "Rosalie Hale, how do you even find these places?"

Every year, Rose challenged herself to find the scariest, most unique Halloween experience for us. Last year she planned a weekend getaway to Salem, Massachusetts, and the year before that we had a private tour through an abandonded asylum.

"This one I heard about from a friend on one of those blog spots. She said it was amazing. Their website said that the ghosts are the most active around this time of year." As if on cue, a cool breeze rustled through the trees, sending a chill coursing up my spine. The evening was unusually warm, the conflict of the humidity and the brisk breeze raising goosebumps along my flesh.

"All right ladies, quit the bitching and moaning. Grab your shit and let's get this done!" Rose barked as she opened the trunk.

With that, the girls checked our pack for supplies as I took in our desolate parking lot held a handful of beat-up cars, each one held together with little more than rust and grime. The wooden shack doubling as a ticket booth looked as if a strong breeze would turn it into a pile of splinters. Everywhere you looked was a horror movie cliche, from the trenchcoat-clad carny selling tickets, to the flock of crows perched amongst the bare limbs.

"Now if Skeet Ulrich and Ryan Phillipe would come walking out of those woods, we could have us a classic horror flick," Bella called as we walked across the lot to the ticket booth.

Crooked yellow teeth were proudly displayed behind thin chapped lips, the carny's attempt at a smile causing us to leave five feet between us and him.

"Towhat do I owethispleasure?" His words slurred together, the lingering smell signified his drink of choice.

"Three tickets for the trail," Rose offered, extending the money as far as her now-stiff arm would allow.

Spittle pooled in the corner of the man's mouth, his eyes appraising each of us before words slid off his tongue.

"Ladies, I grant you passage without collecting any payment."

"But we…" Rose took a small step forward, offering the man the green paper in her hand.

"No." The man's greasy hair did not sway as he shook his head in denial. "I must politely refuse. Your presence here is payment enough." With that, the man took one final appraisal and took his leave back into the booth. His words lingered between us, thickening the air before the forgotten crows broke out into a chorus of noise.

"Are you ready to be scared, bitches?" Rose yelled as she ran to be first onto the trails. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting the falling leaves in orange and red hues. The colors of fall blended with the impending twilight, painting our sight in haunted shadows.

A rough path of worn mulch cut unnaturally through the thick brush, leading us further into the greenery. The sounds of the highway drowned amongst the foliage as I felt Bella nudge my arm. She pointed toward a peculiar plant before we stepped to take a closer look.

"What makes these woods so different from every other hiking path that we have been on, Rose?" My voice echoed off the average woods surrounding me. The sound of Bella's breath stopped ann uncommon silence filled the air before I turned to see what was distracting Rose.

My eyes filled with darkness and green as I took in the spot where she'd stood just moments before. The heat of Bella's body pressing against my own alerted me to her stunned presence, the pressure of her heart pounding against my forearm.

"Rose," Bella's soft whisper quickly became swallowed by the rustling leaves. A sudden sheen of sweat covered my skin. The damp humidity sucked the air from my lungs, soft tendrils of fear tightened around my heart. Shaking off the feeling of dread, my mind focused on the task at hand.

"Where are the flashlights?" Bella's question shook with her voice.

"Shit, that bitch has the backpack." We both realized that Rose's sudden disappearance was far from accidental.

"Rose," our voices sounded in unison as a silent acknowledgment of Rose's ambush plan ran between us. We knew that we had to remain on our toes, Rose was sure to strike at any given moment, and we were not going to play into her hands.

Instinctively, my hand slid into my pocket. The feel of cold steel against my palm calmed my soul: my free hand clasped with Bella's as our feet began to carry us back along the path.

Broken limbs and grey moss began cluttering the trail. Dense underbrush invaded the space, catching onto our clothing. Our bodies moved closer together to accommodate the intrusion in an attempt not to disturb the vegetation.

A sudden urge ran through me to walk into the leaves. The silence called to me, begging me to disturb the stillness. Bella's firm grasp kept me on our path, gripping me into reality.

We kept our voices silent, matching the essence of the trees. All signs of life were forgotten, all sound lost.

A cool breeze played with the loose strands atop my head, though the leaves surrounding us did not match the movement. The raucous crows that announced our arrival could no longer be heard greeting patrons. The sounds of the world muted, our own bodies embraced the stillness, our breaths faded into the deepening darkness.

"Alice," Bella's whisper brushed against my skin.

"Maybe we should go back."

A slight tremor ran through her body, our hands were still firmly grasped together, slick with perspiration. The whiteness of our knuckles was evident even in the waning light. My grip tightened on the metal within my pocket as fear began sneaking back into my heart.

Unable to voice my agreement, I simply nodded my head and began turning to retreat back the way we had come.

The hammering within our chests sliced through the silence as our eyes took in where the path should have been. Long fingers of green and brown interlocked together, blocking our escape, denying our retreat.

"Did...didn't we just come from there?" Bella's shaky voice spoke my thoughts as her hand pulled at the thick vines before us. Her desperation became more evident as her fingers tore at the dense foliage, tears staining her pale face.

Cold metal bit into my palm.

"Don't let go of me." My voice was firm, contradicting my weakening confidence.

Bella's hand firmly encased within my left, my right flipped open the blade and began slicing a new path. The direction in which we were headed did not matter, as long as we were moving. Those moments we had stilled, I had felt the eyes of the forest upon me. Its gaze weighed heavily, stripping me bare, exposing my weaknesses.

Brittle twigs became bony fingers, ensnaring our hair and grasping at our clothes. Their thorny claws tore at our skin, leaving tiny red trails along our flesh. The sting of salt sweating into my wounds grounded me to our purpose.

My chest was heaving from the effort of slicing vines while maintaining my grasp on Bella. Burning lungs worked to supply my racing heart with the required oxygen, adrenaline pumped through my veins. The movement of our feet finally became steady as the forest seemed to tire of our battle.

A sharp jolt stopped my arm as the blade stuck within a thick vine. Jerking it sharply, I attempted to free the tool from the plant's grasp.

Nothing.

"Bella," my low whisper roared through the silence.

Wild brown eyes turned my direction, her free hand was gripped tightly into her hair.

"Bella." Slightly louder than before.

Her eyes began to focus, her death grip loosened against my hand. "I am going to let go of your hand for a moment." The panic quickly returned to her eyes.

"The blade is stuck." I pointed to the branch. Reluctantly she loosened her grip.

The moonlight filtering through the barren branches reflected off the exposed metal, the light defending us from the impending darkness. As if in supplication to a god, my eyes turned toward the sky.

The branch finally released its hold on the knife as I watched a cloud cover our light.

Ensconced in darkness, my hand reached for Bella. My fingers closed around thin air, the area where she was moments before suddenly empty.

"Bella!"

My labored lungs produced a noise that only resembled a yell. The sudden noise should have startled the slumbering wild life, causing at least some form of commotion.

Instead my voice called to itself amongst the trees, Bella's name echoing a chorus with no response.

Fear gripped my heart, two of my senses had now been stolen by the forest.

Blind and deaf, I needed to escape.

Thick vines and thorns wrapped around my limbs, attempting to pull me to the leafy floor. I fought off my attackers, clawing and slicing at the ropes impeding my movements.

"Fuck you!" I spat, wielding my blade against any object I could connect it with.

"I do not believe in ghosts!"

Venom dripped from my words, sweat covered my skin, my eyes desperately sought any form of light. I crashed through the brush, no longer attempting to remain anonymous to my surroundings. Now the woods would feel my mark as I clearly warned of my path.

My footing was sloppy as I stumbled forward, my hair adorned with souvenirs, tiny abrasions stinging against my skin.

"Fucking shit." My internal vocabulary of expletives filled the night. Profanity was apparently my way of dealing with my growing fear.

The breeze once again swirled around me, moving branches and disturbing the order of the desolate woods. Quiet voices flowed upon the breeze, whispering secrets in my ear. Their speech caressed the skin along my neck, coaxing the hairs to rise and stand on end.

Tired fingers lingered against snapped wood as I paused to listen to their warnings. The soft sounds were too vague to make out, even in the stillness.

The breeze continued its journey, carrying the voices with it, once again rustling through the leaves.

Alert eyes caught the tiny movement hidden behind thick weeds. Stark white contrasted against the blackness.

Changing direction, my movements hastened toward the possibility of... something. My mind warned against my naivety of the unknown, but the need to find anything overtook my caution.

Soft white fabric hung loosely from a body. Thick brown rope attached to a branch, stopping my feet as the breeze once again flew past me. The sudden movement of air spun the hanging corpse to face me.

Joints gave out as my breath joined the breeze floating through the air. Oxygen became scarce as my eyes focused on the sight before me. Light blonde hair framed an angel's pale face. Blue eyes were hidden behind darkened eyelids, limbs hung limply, lifeless, useless.

"Rose." My words were stolen into silence. My lungs were void of any resource to produce sound.

Unknown strength brought me forward, my hand reached out to confirm what my eyes had witnessed. I knew the cold stiffness before my skin met the porcelain covering her distinguished bones.

My breeze returned, the voices were soft, compassionate this time.

"Alice!" My heart stilled, my body turned toward the intruder behind me.

The forgotten blade sliced easily as pale skin flashed before me. Dark brown and black appeared before my eyes as rich crimson stained the pale flesh of Bella's arm.

"What the he.." Her shriek was short-lived as her mind caught up with her body.

"Holy shit, Bella! You can't..." My words cut short, slender fingers wrapped around my wrist. The bloodied blade still gripped within my hand.

"Mary Alice Brandon! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rose's brusque voice sounded like bells as I let my blade fall to the earthen floor. My arms contorted as I twisted my body to embrace my not-dead friend.

"I am going to kick your ass." My words held nearly no wrath.

"Blood." Bella's voice was faint as all color blanched from her skin. I quickly released Rose and enveloped Bella just as her body slumped against my own.

"Shit, Rose, rip off a piece of that monstrosity you are wearing." We began to bandage up our friend, but Rose's hands stopped mid-knot.

"Oh my God, Alice." Rose's complexion matched Bella's as her body landed hard against my feet.

"What the fuck, Rose?" My fingers deftly tied the knot as I lowered Bella to the ground with me.

"Alice, the stories. The stories about the trails. The reasons... the soldiers... oh my God...the…the...blood."

"Rose!" My hand across her face amplified her name on my lips, connecting recognition back into her eyes.

"The origins of the trails we are on." Her eyes may have shown signs of sanity, but they paced the length of the trees as if waiting for an army to spring forth at any moment.

"Okay, what about the trails Rose?" I attempted to coax the facts out of her like a child.

"They...they used to use the trails. Lure wounded...bloodied soldiers into the woods." White knuckles gripped tightly into blonde hair, blue eyes chaotic.

"Legends say that the woods would protect the natives, draining any intruders dry. Leaving their bodies to fertilize the land and nourish the rightful owners.

"Alice...the trees want blood.".

My back suddenly slammed against the earthen floor.My head snapped up in time to see Bella's body held against a tall stranger. Thick copper hair was tangled with leaves that rested over pale flesh. My eyes widened as he brought her wounded arm to his nose, sniffing her blood before collecting every drop with his tongue.

Onyx eyes captured my gaze, a predatory look gracing his perfect features.

I was transfixed by his stare, and Rose's muffled cries barely registered with my subconscious. Barely able to break contact, I turned to see Rose struggling against the massive chest of another. His grip looked effortless, Rose's feet now dangled above the earth. The same onyx eyes glared down her body before ripping away the tattered white fabric. The return of the moonlight exposed the white satin once hidden beneath lace.

"Get your..." My words were cut short by a single finger blocking my air. Ice blew across my skin, soft whispers slipped into my ear.

"Not so fast, darlin," The melodic voice captured my attention, his essence invaded my soul and supressed my fear.

The very air surrounding us began to change; what was only moments ago thick with tension quickly became serene, tranquil, calming my racing heart. Pure strength wrapped around my torso, drawing me in, protecting me from the dark trees. My trembling fingers traced fine golden hairs. The feel of coiling muscles, his sweet scent filled my head, his tight embrace vanquished any remaining fear.

An easy intoxication quickly swam through my system, overtaking my senses, playing my emotions. I ached to cling to the firm body of the stranger gripping my shoulders.

"That's it darlin', relax. Succumb to my gifts, lose your inhibitions." Liquid velvet filled my ears, his voice was my sole focus, his presence my anchor.

"Your friend had most of our legend correct." His mention of my friend caused something within my mind to beg for attention. His sweet aroma quickly overpowered the fleeting notion.

"You see…" His arms unwound from my torso, my skin burned from the lost contact.

"The woods still hunger for the flesh of her intruders." His icy touch left a trail of fire as he traced a path around my body. "But the trees are not the ones who thirst for their blood."

Cold chills crept along my skin, his icy finger continued its path along my collarbone before caressing the skin of my neck. My body instinctively leaned into his touch. His finger caught my chin, lifting my gaze towards his face.

Crimson clouded my vision; his penetrating eyes captivated me. A deep ring of onyx wrapped the hypnotic red.

Recognition clawed at my brain.

"Your eyes..." My voice shook as the clouds began to clear from my brain. The intoxicating lust faded, reality slammed into my chest. The familiar eyes mocked me, maniacal joy reflected in his gaze.

"Oh God."

I welcomed the impending feel of the earth as all strength left my limbs. Before I could collapse into nature's embrace, cold stone gripped my chest.

"Now is not the time to close your eyes," his smooth voice once again whispered in my ear. My heavy lids somehow refused the instruction of my brain and took in the horrific scene before me.

Dark vermillion ran the length of Bella's arm, her jeans stained from her spilt blood. What were once vibrant brown eyes no longer held her brilliant soul, dark circles rested below her lowered lashes.

"Bella." My voice was barely audible amongst Rose's angry screams. The copper-haired devil held Bella's limp body, his fingers ran through her mahogany locks.

"Her blood is tantalizing. I can still feel her warmth sliding down my throat, easing my thirst." His voice was nearly as melodic as my captor's, his eyes now deep red against his skin. My heart skipped as his teeth sank deeply into the skin around her wound. The last light left her features, a cloud of earth shifted, her lifeless body slumped against the ground.

"Noooo!" Rose's voice filled the night, her rage thickened the air around us.

"Enough."

The same melody, only a deeper chord, sounded from behind Rose. Her blonde hair was wild as she struggled against his grasp.

"The more you struggle, the faster your blood flows."

Deep dimples appeared in his cheeks, added innocence to his devilish looks. Her body flipped in his grasp. Her blonde hair tangled against the dirt and leaves, her back pressed into the Earth as his body covered hers.

"I like to drink closer to another source of pleasure."

His mouth lowered to her exposed upper thigh.

"The blood flows faster, her scent intoxicating my senses."

His teeth sank easily into her flesh, her struggles ended with her blue eyes locked on mine. A silent companionship passed between us, our words left unspoken.I refused to watch her pass, my lids closed the scene from my eyes.

Peaceful tranquility passed through me as I accepted my fate. Exposing my neck, I waited.

Warmth spread through me, the absence of his ice evident. My eyes fluttered open, blackness still filled my vision.

Silence surrounded me.

My feet moved forward, my hands searched for any path.

"I am still here darlin'." His voice froze my movements, quickened my heart. "I still like the hunt, the excitement of the chase."

Fear filled my veins, sweat covered my flesh.

My instincts screamed at me to run, flee the scene and seek out safety. My mind argued, forsaking this monster his chase.

As my body warred against itself, his crimson eyes began to fill with black. His features faded in and out of the darkness, dancing with the shadows. No longer was the darkness empty, the night had made a deal with this red-eyed devil. My fate had been sealed the moment I watched the sun fade beneath the horizon.

No longer was I able to control the anxious movements of my limbs, twigs snapped, my feet tore through the brush. Sharp thorns ripped through my clothing, sliced through my flesh, tangled amongst my shoelaces. Pure adrenaline catapulted me through the trees, the pain of my course became secondary to the soft light I glimpsed in the distance.

Weakened lungs supplied my frantic heart, wheezing breath passing through chapped lips. My sounds drowned out any evidence of my pursuer's position. The soft light grew closer with every step.

My feet stumbled against moist grass as a clearing opened before my eyes. My hands grasped the earth, pushing me up on shaky legs. Fifty yards away was an old log cabin, two bodies graced worn wooden swings. Their faces were unsurprised by my presence.

"Help." My voice was nearly nonexistent, my legs gave out and I began to crawl across the ground.

The couple stood from their positions, their faces held pity as they moved to the screen door. A loud groan sounded, the door opened, swallowing the retreating figures before the sound of a deadbolt filled the night.

"No." Nothing more than a whisper.

Strong ice wrapped around my wrist, dragging me to my feet. Pure black eyes raked across my body before red lips crashed against my own. My nails cracked as my fingers dug into his stone chest. His fingers left gashes down my back before cupping my ass in his hands.

The feel of his touch was agony, images of my friends flashed before my eyes. My heart pounded, coursing blood and fear through my veins.

His pressure increased against my cracked swollen lips. The kiss was rough, painful, his touch even harsher, bruising my soft flesh, marking me as his own.

Conflicting emotions swam inside my head, fear fighting with lust, pain morphing with pleasure. I could taste the iron on my tongue before the smell of blood reached my nose. The metallic taste enticing, my tongue slipped out to seek more. His mouth opened, deepening our connection; his sweet essence filling my senses.

My blood burned as my fingers moved to tangle in his thick blond hair, his hard body pressed against my own. The intense pleasure caused a moan to escape against his lips. Disappointment filled me as his lips moved from my own, his locks wrapped around my fingers in an attempt to guide him back.

"Easy, darlin'," his sweet melodies tickled my ear. The sharp edge of his teeth was rough against my lobe, his tongue followed along to ease the sudden sting.

"Your blood is intoxicating at the moment."

I felt the bark bite into my back before I was able to realize we had moved, my body trapped between his and the tree His mouth was no longer at my ear, my wrist was against his lips. His breath swept across my skin, his eyes closed as if in prayer.

"There is only one thing sweeter than the smell of an aroused woman." His tongue flicked out to taste my flesh. The feel of ice filled my veins, quiet numbness spread through my limbs from the sensation.

"The taste of her blood."

My emotions returned to me, wrecking havoc on my well-beaten heart. The air left my lungs as if a boot had been placed squarely against my chest. Fear returned, gripping my soul, squeezing out all remaining life.

Searing pain overtook my vision, sharp teeth sliced through skin and muscle. My rapid heart fed his need, transferred my life to him.

Crimson eyes, ringed by deep onyx, watched my soul leave the earth, his image the last I would ever see.


End file.
